


Breakfast

by Shinimegami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Breakfast, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinimegami/pseuds/Shinimegami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since his smaller partner had asked for his help, he'd been teaching Kuroko to cook. They'd started out with easier things, breakfast foods being one of the things he'd taught Kuroko to cook first. He hadn't expected Kuroko to do something like this when he taught him though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voidxgear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidxgear/gifts).



> an early birthday gift for my BFF, Steph. <3

Kagami woke with a jolt, the smell of bacon cooking being the first thing to rouse him. He'd been almost afraid for a second that he'd actually gotten up and wandered to the kitchen in a sleepy haze to make breakfast and then fallen asleep in front of the stove again, but instead he found himself stretched out in his bed, face down in his pillow. He lifted his head to look around the room, seeing that the other side of the bed was empty when he'd expected to see Kuroko laying there next to him. 

It took a moment for Kagami's sleep-fogged brain to put two and two together before he realized that Kuroko must have gotten up. Wait…was he…?

Before he could even mentally finish his question, Kuroko appeared in the bedroom doorway carrying a tray, his hair sticking out in all directions like it did when he got up in the morning. "Good morning, Taiga-kun." 

Kagami moved to sit up, leaning back against the headboard of his bed, rubbing his eyes. "Mornin'. What have you been up to?"

Kuroko smiled and moved over to him, setting the tray down in front of him. It was filled with bacon, eggs, and probably the most delicious looking pancakes he'd ever seen. There was even a glass of orange juice. Kagami looked up at his partner questioningly. 

"You made breakfast for me?" 

"Yes. Please eat as much as you want." Kuroko replied. 

Kagami was stunned, but then again, he kind of wasn't at the same time. Ever since his smaller partner had asked for his help, he'd been teaching Kuroko to cook. They'd started out with easier things, breakfast foods being one of the things he'd taught Kuroko to cook first. He hadn't expected Kuroko to do something like this when he taught him though. Kuroko never failed to surprise him, did he? On the court or just in general. 

Instead of digging in right away, Kagami reached over and wrapped an arm around Kuroko, pulling him closer to the edge of the bed, closer to him, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Tetsuya. This is really thoughtful." 

"Taiga-kun should probably wait until he tries it before he thanks me." Kuroko said with a small smile, and Kagami chuckled. Didn't matter how well Kuroko did, the thought was sweet, nonetheless. Kagami was sure he'd done a pretty good job, though. Everything looked wonderful. 

"Have you eaten yet?" Kagami asked, picking up the fork that was laying next to the plate on the tray. 

"I have." Kuroko responded, moving from him and wandering to the other side of the bed, climbing up onto it and sitting against the headboard like he was. "I thought I'd let Taiga-kun sleep in for a bit, since he's usually up so early making breakfast most days." 

Kagami couldn't help but smile at that before taking a bite of the scrambled eggs Kuroko had made. They were actually pretty damn perfect. "This is really good." Kagami said between bites. "If I'm not careful you'll pass me up, then you'll be doing all the cooking." 

Kuroko actually laughed and Kagami couldn't help but grin. He was so damn cute when he laughed. Didn't always happen that often, so when it did, he treasured every second. Kuroko gave him a smile. "We'll trade off." He compromised, and Kagami's grin grew a little wider. 

"It's a deal." 

It didn't take long for Kagami to finish off his breakfast. Sure, it was simple stuff, but Kuroko had done a damn good job with it. He really wasn't kidding about Kuroko surpassing him in cooking skill if he kept this up. Before he knew it, his plate and juice glass were empty, and he carefully lifted the tray off of the bed, gingerly setting it on the floor before moving to wrap his arms around Kuroko, hugging him close. 

"Thanks for making breakfast, Tetsuya." He said, cuddling his boyfriend a little closer. 

"I was glad to." Kuroko replied softly, leaning against him. "Taiga-kun always takes care of me. I want to take care of him in return." 

"You take care of me more than you know." Kagami said softly, pressing a kiss to his forehead. It was true. Whether it was bringing him back down to earth when he lost his temper, making sure he stayed on top of his schoolwork, or just supporting and encouraging him, Kuroko had always taken care of him in all these little ways. It meant more to Kagami than he could probably put words to. His sometimes rough nature may have made it so that he wasn't always so great at showing his appreciation, he supposed, but it was there. It was one of the reasons Kagami tended to spoil Kuroko at every available opportunity when they had some free time together. Kuroko was worth it, and for the balance he brought to his life, he deserved it. 

Kuroko simply smiled at that and snuggled into his shoulder. There were a few moments of warm silence between the both of them before his partner spoke again. 

"What should we with the rest of our day?" 

It _was_ the weekend, so neither of them had particularly pressing plans. Kuroko had coaxed him into finishing up his homework Friday night, so they had the entire day to themselves, didn't they? 

"Mmm…I have two things I want to do today."

"What would those be?"

"Well, the second one is play basketball." No big surprise there, right? 

"And the first?" 

Kagami gave Kuroko a grin before pulling him even further into his arms, moving so that they both flopped back down on the bed, pulling the blankets back up around them. 

"This." 

Instead of protesting at all, Kuroko chuckled and tangled their legs together, leaning against his chest. Kagami rested his chin over his boyfriend's head, the soft blue spikes of his bedhead tickling him. 

"So Taiga-kun just wants to lay in bed half the day?"

"Yeah, if it's with you." 

From their position Kagami couldn't see it, but he had a feeling Kuroko was smiling again and he gave him a gentle squeeze as his boyfriend nuzzled into his chest. 

"Then that's what I want to do too." Kuroko whispered. 

Kagami smiled and kissed the top of his boyfriend's head, nuzzling into the wild blue spikes that always seemed to smell like vanilla. 

"Thank you, Tetsuya."

"It's no problem. I was glad to." 

"I mean…for everything. For being with me, for putting up with me, for…for loving me." 

Kuroko lifted his head to look at Kagami, and all the love in his eyes made his heart skip a beat. Without another word, Kuroko gently threaded a hand through his hair and pulled him into a loving kiss, Kagami holding him just that much tighter in response. 

When they finally broke away, Kagami opened his eyes, giving Kuroko a small smile. There was no where in the world he'd rather be, and no one else he'd rather be with. "I love you." 

"I love you too, Taiga." 

Kagami pressed a loving kiss against his forehead in response before settling in again. If there was a better way to start a lazy Saturday, he didn't know what it was.


End file.
